Harry Potter: The Nail
by The True Lokre
Summary: It's amazing what can happen when something as simple as love is removed from a childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you recognize it, I don't own it. All rights to the characters go to their respective owners, I'm just playing with the toys in the toy box.**

* * *

Darkness

For most the darkness brings the unknown, the undefinable, the fear of what they can't see. For one small boy on Privet Drive, the darkness brings peace. Locked away in a small cupboard under the stairs, Harry Potter lays safe. For as far back as he can remember all his life has boiled down to one word: survival.

Growing up as an unwanted child is hard. Terms like "love" and "family" lose their meaning when you live to serve. Every morning he finds a list of chores tacked to his cupboard door, and every night he's ushered back in without a word. Should a task be unfinished or not to the liking of who assigned it, he would be rewarded with a new scar. At his latest count, he was at thirty two, counting the one on his forehead.

"I wonder why they don't just kill me." Harry mutters to the darkness. Tears flowing after the last brandy fueled attack by Vernon Dursley. Cradling his left wrist, he wants to scream but it wouldn't be worth two broken wrists. In the darkness he's safe. In the darkness, no one can hurt him. _"You will survive, you are going to be stronger for this"_ a small voice in the back of his mind breaks the silence. He closes his eyes and passes out before he can let those words sink in.

Weeks pass and the pain fades from his waking thoughts. This was not the first time he felt bone break thanks to Vernon Dursley, this won't be the last. His dreams though, those were changing. When he slept he dreamed of a life not his own, where people looked up to him as a leader. He dreamed about having the power to do what he wanted to do without the fear of being hurt. He dreamed of making those who had given him the gift of his scars suffer. Somewhere down deep, for the first time that he could remember, he was happy...and he didn't quite know why.

* * *

Life continued as it always had on Privet Drive. Days soon blended into months and months melted into years as they have in the past and will continue into well into the future.

Somewhere, an envelope was being addressed. An envelope that would put in motion the end of the known world.

* * *

He was hot and his hands were bleeding, but he didn't mind. While his aunt would always claim the roses as hers, he knew who's blood and sweat soaked the roots. _ "A small price to pay for such beauty"_ whispered in his head_ "Always remember that for some pleasures, blood must fall."_ Stealing a moment as his aunt looked away, he inhaled the sweet smell of his personal sacrifice.

As the clock chimed noon, the young boy stood to prepare the mid day meal. Before he could take two steps to clean himself from the dirt and grime at the rear door, he heard a flapping of wings. Looking up just in time to get hit in the face, he fell back instinctively and covered himself. When the followup hit never came, his eyes focused on a small tan envelope with a wax seal and his name on the front.

Without prompting, he placed it in his pocket _"Good, they would have taken what was rightfully yours...you have been paying attention."_ He almost kept the smile to himself, almost.

"What are you smiling about?" His aunt looked at him with a sneer.

"N-nothing, there was a n-nice breeze out there" He managed to stammer out.

"Well go get changed, I will not have you tracking dirt all over my floors." Her hand whipped out and pointed to his cupboard.

Several hours later, after being walked into his cupboard, young Harry Potter pulled out his letter from under his makeshift matress. This was more than just a folded piece of parchment. This was the first thing he could claim as his own. Before breaking the wax, he paused as he read the address. Someone knew about him. Someone outside these four walls knew that he was kept under the stairs. _"Yes child, there are those out there who willingly condemn the innocent. We will have our justice. They will suffer for their sins, you have my word" _

It was a very angry eleven year old who ripped into parchment. Reading the words left him confused. He knew what wizards and witches were, but why now? The little voice always told him he would be a strong wizard someday, but he never truly believed it. Does this mean he ill have his promised power? _"You will be a God among insects, Harry."_ With that dancing in his head, he fell asleep to dreams of a righteous black knight on a fiery warhorse. He loved his dreams. Soon he would have the power to make them real.

* * *

In a cold classroom at the bottom of an ancient Scottish castle, a broken man was reading a letter written almost 10 years prior in a script he had never expected to see again.

'_**Sev, **_

_** I wish I could have taken you up on that coffee. I am sorry I'm not there to tell you myself, but I know we'll see each other again someday.**_

_**With Love,**_

**_-Lil _'**

When Dumbledore handed him that letter after breakfast this morning, he wasn't expecting this. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to curse the gods themselves. Severus Snape was a very broken man. After a moment where his emotions nearly overwhelmed him, he slipped back into his mask of indifference.

Thirty minutes later, the potions master was standing him the headmaster's office.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was quite content. A new school year was starting in just over a month's time, and the school had finally filled it's last opening. He looked over his paper as his youngest professor stepped in.

"Severus, is there something I can help you with?" He hasn't had much interaction with his potions master in recent years, so this was a pleasant surprise.

"Yes sir, I will need the Potter key and a copy of his acceptance letter, please." He responded without his usual venom.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with the letter?" His eyes twinkling. "I have already assigned Hagrid the task of fetching young Harry."

Snape frowned, "I understand sir" he replied curtly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as the tall man turned to leave. "However, I will allow this change in plans." he paused before reaching into his desk and laying a small bag on top of an envelope. 'Harry's key and the letter I was going to send with Hagrid. His address is on the front."

With a nod, the potions professor slid the items into his robe's pocket. "Thank you, sir." And with that, he was gone. Tomorrow, Severus Snape would be visiting the child of his former best friend. Tomorrow, Severus Snape was going to change the world.

* * *

**AN: This if the first chapter in an experiment. I have never written something and had it 'published' in a per-chapter setup. At this point, I don't have a solid time table for releasing updates. I work 40+ a week and have a family, I tend to write on my off days. **

**This will not be slash. Right now I'm basing this on an outline i've typed up months ago that would eventually lead into a Harry/Millicent relationship in year four (or "The Nail: Book Three" at this point) **

**I appreciate reviews, but I'm not going to beg. I can accept constructive criticism, but please no flames. If you are reading this far, I thank you and I hope you enjoyed my first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, I admit 4 months is a bit longer between chapters than I had intended. I lost a lot of interest in this story when I realized that my outline was nothing but rehashes of better plots from other stories. Thankfully, I found my muse again and this will be worked on in more earnest. **

**This should go without saying, but if you recognize it, I don't own it. I'm just playing with Jo's toys.  
**

* * *

The young potions professor took a deep breath before looking over himself. He didn't get a chance very often to wear muggle clothing, but when he had to he wanted to look nice. After checking his dark grey blazer, he made his way to the edge of the Hogwarts wards and apparated.

Elsewhere in the castle, Albus Dumbledore breaks the seal on an envelope and takes a lemon drop to calm his nerves.

[][][][][][][]

It was hot outside. It was hot and humid. While his relatives were inside enjoying the comfort of an air condition and cold drinks, young Harry Potter was tending the flower beds by hand. The only thing keeping him from passing out from the heat was a ration of water he kept in a canteen. "There is no strength without sacrifice" he reminds himself as he wipes sweat from his brow.

"_Why do you want to be strong, child?"_ the familiar voice whispers in the back of his mind.

"So that I can prove my life is worth more than this" he whispers as he claws into the dirt, pulling a thorny weed out, slicing open his thumb. Immediately his thumb is in his mouth, cleaning the wound with his own saliva as best he can.

"_Is that all? Just to prove to some...insects...that you are better than they are?" _

He seethes as he looks at the family laughing at the television. "I want to make them hurt" he grits out, his hand trembling. He never felt his wound heal, leaving not a mark.

"_You will, child...look at your thumb. This is but a taste of your power"_

Harry looked down at his hand and his eyes went wide. He knew he cut his thumb open, but you would never know it. Realization hit him like a chocolate bar "I want more"

"_Soon, child. Very soon."_

[][][][][][][]

Severus Snape checked himself in a window of a small shop and straightened his blazer yet again before walking towards Privet Drive. "Thank Merlin for cooling charms" He thought to himself as he started counting house numbers. He felt a bit of resistance as he walked through the ward line, akin to walking past a strong fan, letting him know he was close.

He stood at the doorstep and lingered. Memories of the last time he talked to Petunia lingered in his mind and how she blamed him for corrupting her sister. Steeling himself, he raised his hand to knock but was stopped by a small voice to his right.

"If you are here to sell something sir, they won't like it." A small boy in rags said. The tremble in his voice was very familiar to the potions master. "You might want to just be on your way my" he flinched, "family can be a bit rough with door to door salesmen."

It's not easy to shock Severus Snape. He was a double agent in one of the most horrific wars known to modern wizard kind. He has seen things and done things that would give sane men nightmares. But he was not prepared to see those eyes again. Looking down at the child, he saw the eyes of his best friend, his first love, and his biggest regret. The potter hair having been kept under a dirty handkerchief that not only kept the sweat from his eyes, but his most noticeable scar was hidden as well.

He almost couldn't speak. This child couldn't't be Potter. Potters were spoiled, arrogant, vile creatures who lived to torment the weak. They lived to make lives miserable. They never wore anything but the best of clothing and had the best of everything. Something was wrong here. Very Wrong.

"Then I guess it is a good thing I am not here to sell anything, Mr." he stopped, this child may be a Potter by blood, but he was Lil's little boy. He cleared his throat before continuing "Harry, I am Professor Severus Snape, I will be taking you to get your school supplies. Lets go inside so that you can wear something...decent"

The little boy's eyes grew wide. It was real. It was all real and he really wasn't a freak. _ "It's alright to trust this one, child. He will not hurt you."_ the little voice whispered and he visibly relaxed.

"I'm not allowed to go inside until my chores are done" he sighed "these are the only clothes I have anyway" he huffed and looked down.

With a sneer the professor looked over at the door "Then, young man, I will need to inform your aunt that your chores are done and that we will be going" He went to turn the knob and found it wouldn't move. Before he could pull his wand to unlock the door, it opened and Severus Snape came face to face with Petunia Dursley.

"Hello, Tuney" He said, contempt dripping from each sylable.

"Severus, You look...normal. Would you like to come in for tea?" She said as she looked over his suit. Realization dawned on her as she noticed the envelope in his left hand. "You are here for...him." She spat, nodding over at the boy who was on his knees, resuming his duties with the flower bed.

"I would not be here, otherwise." His face slipping into his mask of nuetrality.

"I assumed that when someone would come to take him that he would be kept. We never wanted him in the first place, nor do we want him now. " Her nose lifted ever so slightly as she spoke. "Keep him, you were always closer to that sister of mine than I was."

"I do now know when we will return. When we do, I will take you up on your offer. We will have much to discuss" A hint of anger was not lost on the tall woman.

She jerked the child up by his arm and shoved him over to the stranger who spoke as if he knew his aunt. "Take him with you and don't darken my doorstep again, Severus"

"If only that were possible, Petunia." He muttered to himself as he looked down at his charge for the day. "Come, child, we have much to do today and I don't want to linger here more than I must."

"Where are we going, sir?" Harry almost whispered, not wanting to anger the man who towered over him.

"You will see, soon enough" Snape said as the two started to walk towards the end of Privet Drive.

"_Your time is coming child, trust me" _Harry couldn't fight the grin that spread.

[][][][][][][]

Somewhere under a stack of boxes, a wand twitched, knocking some dust off the end of it's own box. The old wandsmith was in his workshop, and never saw it.

* * *

**AN2: I was floored by the story alerts I got on this. To those who have this set, I thank you. To my reviewers, I thank you too. If you have questions or comments, please send me a message or a review. I'll do my best to respond. Again, I accept and grow from constructive criticism, but please don't flame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you recognize it, I don't own it. I do apologize for taking so long with this chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

[][][][][][]

The fireplace cast the room in a soft orange glow. To say that professor Severus Snape is a confused man would be an understatement. The source of his current predicament is currently asleep, in the next room.

He didn't want to bring the child back to Hogwarts. If this had been any other child, he would have taken him to Saint Mungo's and alerted the authorities. But this is different. Severus Snape is too much of a Slytherin to know how the magical world would react if they found out that their "Boy Who Lived" had been systematically abused and tortured at the hands of his muggle relatives.

What confused Severus Snape was just how different young Harry was from the preconceived notions he had about the child. It's easy to demonize those who have wronged you in the past, and to prepare yourself for it again in the future. It's hard to admit that the demon you have prepared yourself for may just be between your own ears. This is something that the potions master has had to accept in what little time the child has been asleep.

With a sigh and a flick of his wrist, a bottle of Ogden's Finest and a glass float down to a small table. As the amber liquid hits the glass, Severus Snape starts to organize his memories of the day. At the same time in a dark room in the same apartment, a young child is reliving the happiest day of his life.

[][][][][] 12 hours earlier, [][][][][]

Something is wrong. He has done something wrong and everyone is staring at him. A tear starts to trace it's way down his face as he looks up at the young professor who has taken him on his trip today. Something is wrong and they are angry. The only time anyone looks at the boy is when they are mad and want to punish him. _ "Stand up straight, these people aren't going to hurt you. Given the chance, they would worship you as the God you will be. If you show them that they should respect you, they will."_ the little voice speaks up for the first time in what feels like forever. It's never given him bad advice before...shaking his head and blinking to clear the tear, he follows the black haired professor down the street.

Severus Snape glances down as he watches the fear slip away, to be replaced with a look of determination. "We are heading towards the bank, keep close, I don't want to have to go looking for you if you get lost"

[][][][][] 2 hours later, [][][][][]

"I will leave you to get fitted for your new clothes. While you are here, I will be gathering your supplies from the apothecary. I trust you to handle yourself as a respectable young man while I'm gone." Spinning on his heels, the young professor leaves.

"Wow, he's kinda scary." A voice breaks the silence. A young black haired girl is standing beside a rack of fabric samples. Outwardly she looks to be between twelve and thirteen, a bit pudgy, but a healthy weight for a growing child. She looks over at the smaller boy. "Are you starting school this year too?" He looks up, shocked that someone would be talking to him, his face reddens when he realizes it's a girl. He nods and looks down trying to hide the blush. Fighting a giggle at his reaction; "My name's Millie, what's your name?"

"H-harry," he looks up as if he's trying to remember a lesson "no wait, I'm now Lord Peverell" he sighs as he rubs his nose, this is going to take some getting used to.

She blinks a few times, having grown up with the stories of the three Peverell brothers, now to have one of their descendants in the room was a bit much for the young girl. "Can I just call you Harry?" she relaxes as he nods. "Do you like sports? I can't wait to see quidditch in person!"

Harry looks around, not used to talking about himself at all. When he looks up and realizes she is expecting an answer he tenses up "I like gardening." It was true, since his aunt would leave him alone outside with the plants it was his one release. "knowing that you help bring something new in to this world is amazing. Your hands tear into the earth and what was once soil and stone, is transformed into the essence of beauty. It's...bliss" he didn't know where the words came from, but he meant it. She was dumbfounded. Most boys her age only cared about sports, bugs, and getting in trouble. Young Millicent Bullstrode did not expect to hear someone so devoted to something as mundane as gardening.

"I'm sure you can't wait for herbology then! Whole class about nothing but plants." As she is about to continue, Harry is waved over to begin the process of getting measured. It's at about this same point a larger man pokes his head in the door looking for his daughter. Before they can part, she offers her hand "Meet up early on the train? It'd be nice to have a friend to sit with"

Blinking a few times he takes her hand and nods "A...friend? that would be great. I'll be there extra early" for the first time today, he smiles.

[][][][][] 1 hour later, [][][][][]

"We have to be back in 4 hours to pick your clothes up, that should give us enough time to get a meal, your books, and your wand." Looking down at the boy "If you can behave yourself, after we are finished, there may be other stops to be had before the day ends, understood?" With a nod, the pair enter a small cafe for a bit of lunch. As they sit down at a table, the young child looks up.

"How did you know my aunt, sir?" Harry asks, his eyes not leaving his plate,.

Raising an eyebrow, "What gives you reason to think I know your aunt?"

"You called her 'Tuney' only Uncle calls her that." Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The young professor replied "I grew up near your aunt and mother. I got to know both of them rather well." Internally he sighed, remembering days gone by when the three would play in the garden. Petunia making bouquets of dandelions, himself and Lilly swinging on the Evans' swing-set. Memories he kept locked down, but that have been swimming to the surface of his thoughts since he met this child. Harry nodded, wanting to ask more questions, but questions usually ended with bruises. He kept quiet, hoping Mr Snape would continue. He looked up and for a brief moment saw sadness wash over the professor's face. He decided not to risk it.

[][][][][] 30 minutes later, [][][][][]

The book store was, to be honest, overwhelming for the eleven year old. He had never seen so many books in one place before. While he did enjoy reading, he never really was allowed to read anything except the cookbooks he was told to learn from in order to feed his relatives. For most children, cookbooks would be boring instruction manuals for foods they wouldn't like. But for Harry, they were the one bit of power he could hold over those who made his life harder than it should have been. It was up to him to know when to add the seasonings, up to him to know when the meat would be just the right temperature, up to him to know just how long to let the pot simmer before it would thicken. After spending some time hunting for the cookbook section of the store, he finally gave up and asked for some help.

"Excuse me, miss?" He asked a young girl in her early twenties who was stocking a shelf, "Do you sell and books with recipes in them?" He held his breath as she looked up, thinking a moment.

"I think we do, back by the potions books. Let me show you" She sat her stack of books back on her cart and walked with the little boy to the section of books under the sign with a mortar and pestle. She turned back to her work and laughed as he almost ran to one of the lower shelves and started looking at the books.

He had opened a pleasant looking book with a green cover 'A Beginners Guide to Brewing' it said in bright yellow lettering. It was amazing. He was so enthralled by the book that he was not paying attention where he was going, only that he had seen a chair somewhere in the general vicinity.

It was in this chair that he was found by Severus Snape. "I have been looking for you, where...have...you...been?" he said it slow enough to make it clear that he was not pleased.

Harry looked up, aghast. "I'm s-sorry, sir. I was just reading this book and I guess..." he looked down in shame "I got distracted." He held the book up to show him that he wasn't lieing.

It's at this point that the young professor would be on the receiving end of yet another shock. Not only was Lill's child distracted by a book, it was **his** book that he had published shortly after becoming a potions master. His one feeble attempt at trying to teach the masses before he was stuck in the dungeons, teaching dunderheads and cauldron-melters. The publisher felt that the book went far above the heads of most who would be buying a beginners book, but not into enough details for those who were wanting something a bit more substantial. Severus Snape was, yet again, left with a complete lack of words. After regaining his composure he cleared his throat and with a turn looked over his shoulder "Bring it with you, they will need to ring it up with the rest of your books. I expect you to have it read by the time classes start."

[][][][][] Break [][][][][]

Olivander was a weird old man with a weird little shop. There's no two ways around that. Even for someone as experienced in this world as Severus Snape, a man with an eidetic memory for wants was rather, unnerving.

"Ahh Mister Snape! I didn't think I'd be seeing you again any time soon. Birch, fourteen inches, with a heart-string from a Chinese fire-bolt, very good for charms." The old wand smith said as he came out of the back, hands stained from years of working with wood. "Are you needing it to be refinished again? I have warned you about the potion fumes in the past."

With a grimace "That, will not be necessary. I am here on Hogwarts Business with young Mister...Harry." he motions to the child standing beside him.

"Ahhhh, Mister Potter. I have been expecting you for quite some time." His smile wasn't the most reassuring for the small child. "I have been asking the wands about you and there's one that almost moves when your name gets mentioned." He disappears in to the back, leaving a very confused little boy and his concerned escort. "Holly and phoenix, eleven inches. Take it and tell me what you feel"

Opening the box, Harry pulls the wand out and just stares. _"This is the missing piece to the puzzle. With this, we will change the world"_ the ever present voice whispers in his ear. He fights it, but he can't help but smiling at the thought.

"Well? Tell me, boy, what do you feel when you hold the wand?" Olivander is almost bouncing as he watches the boy, wringing his hands in anticipation.

"I feel..." he focuses a bit on the end of the wand as it starts to almost glow "I feel power, sir." he finally says. His eyes were glowing as he looked up at the old man "Can I keep it?" he asks, trying not to sound too eager. Almost as if a ghost passes though him, the child slouches "I don't think I'll be able to keep it, sir."

Snape cocks an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Uncle Vernon would just make me give it to Dudley, and I'd rather him not have access to another weapon" he mumbles as tears start to form, a few hitting the ground at his feet. In one movement he stuffs the wand back into the box and tries to put the box on a nearby counter before moving towards the door. A gentle hand on his shoulder stops him and turns him around.

"Why do you think I would let him do that?" The normally crass potions master asks in a soft tone as he bends down.

Sniffling "Because a freak doesn't get nice things. A freak does what a freak is told or a freak gets punished. A freak knows his limits and does not question them. A freak doesn't...doesn't..." He can't continue, he loses what little self control he has and is sobbing into the young professor's shoulder. It only lasts a second before a look of abject horror spreads and he cradles himself into a protective ball, knowing what will come from crying. The stress of the moment takes it's toll and he is soon asleep on the shop's floor.

"My word! What has been done to the boy?" Olivander stands aghast, having lost the joyful mood.

"I...do not know." The words fall like a death sentence. "...yet"

[][][][][][][][][][][

**AN: I thought I would end this here. This is a chapter that would never end for me. I know it's been a long time coming and for those who are still with me, I thank you. I've laid some serious groundwork for the future chapters here and I can only hope that it won't take me nearly as long to put out chapter 4. **


	4. Chapter 4

AN: It goes without saying, if you recognize it, I don't own it. I hope you enjoy.

[][][][][][]

His green eyes snapped open. Taking stock of the situation he knew he was in a bed, under a blanket, and his head was on a pillow. Something was really really wrong here. The room was massive, twenty beds lined the long room and his was closest to the back. There were several windows along the far wall, giving a nice view of the night sky.

Harry blinked as he looked at the window a second time. "It's dark outside, Uncle Vernon may actually kill me this time" he said as he jumped out of the bed and in a panic headed towards the big door at the end of the room. While he may not know where to go, big doors almost always were a way out.

"I can assure you, he will do no such thing." the familiar drawl of the potions master startled the young child. "You must return to the bed to continue the healing process." He motioned back towards the empty bed.

The young boy hesitated a moment _"He's telling no lies, your body is already stronger than it was. We need whatever help they are willing to give" _ with a brief nod, he slowly walked back and sat down on the edge.

"Sir, what happened? Where am I? Why am I here?" he couldn't stop himself, his eyes shot open and he covered his mouth before he bowed his head "I'm sorry sir, I spoke out of line"

In a move that left Poppy Pomfrey watching speechless from her door, Severus Snape kneeled down in front of the Potter child and took his chin with an index finger; looking him in the eye "Hear this, and trust me when I say this. You...did...nothing...wrong. You had what is called a 'panic attack' thanks in no part to the machinations of those who have abused you. You are currently in bed number one in the Hogwarts infirmary. You are here to get healed."

Every urge in his body told him not to ask, but the little voice urged him on "S-sir, what about my family? Aren't they expecting me back?"

Snape grimaced as he thought back to a conversation between himself, the mediwitch and the headmaster.

[][][][][][] Flashback [][][][][]

"Albus, I called you here to discuss a patient that's currently in a diagnostic coma while I figure out just what's been done to him." Poppy Pomfrey handed over a parchment with a list of injuries and a timeline associated.

His eyes got wider the farther down the page he went. It started with cuts and bruising as a baby, leading up to five broken wrists in the last two years. "My word..." he mumbled as he continued down the page. "And you say this is a patient you have right now? Are you needing permission to move him to Saint Mungos? If so, you have it."

Severus Snape looked a bit green. "We can't, sir."

"And why not? If a patient needs to be transferred to a proper facility, I don't see where you really have a say in the matter." Albus Dumbledore said, the bass in his voice almost rumbling. He could be a very persuasive man when it called for.

The potions professor sighed as he looked into the hard blue eyes of his boss "You are holding the medical diagnostic of Harry Potter. This injuries have come at the hands of his family."

The color drained from the headmaster's face and the anger was replaced by a sense of panic at the thought of what the public would do. "Very well Severus, he stays here for the time being. I think I shall be having a talk with Petunia Dursley tomorrow morning. Poppy, please keep me informed of young mister Potter's condition." with that, the headmaster left the pair alone.

"I really wish I could go with him and give those vile muggles the glowing end of my wand" The aged mediwitch almost spat. She huffed and went back to her medical journal, hoping to make sure the strong potions wouldn't be too harsh on the small boy.

[][][][][][] Flashback Ends [][][][][]

"You...shall not be returning to the Dursleys." Snape said in a tone that left no question. He handed the boy a small vial of a dark liquid. "Drink this, it will help you sleep. The bed has a monitoring charm, if you need anything, just touch the top of the headboard and Madame Pomfrey or one of her assistants will be with you shortly." Harry nodded as he tipped the liquid down, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning he woke up rather refreshed and, for the first time that he could remember, well rested. While he has seen many things since being introduced to the magical world, he wasn't prepared for the elderly gentleman walking towards him with a tray. Harry tensed a bit as the man sat down on the bed beside his and floated the tray over.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, my boy, so I had the elves put together some of our first years' favorites." the Headmaster smiled as Harry's jaw dropped at the spread. Surely this was more than enough to feed him for a week, didn't they know he didn't deserve more than a slice of toast and some warm tap water? It costs far too much to feed him anything more.

"S-sir, I think you have made a mistake. I don't want to get in trouble for eating anything more than I deserve. P-please, just give me my toast and water and I promise I won't make any trouble for you." He squeaked out, his eyes pleading that he was telling the truth. He would do anything to avoid being sent away. "Just let me know when I can start cleaning, I'm sure there's been too much spent on my behalf already with me being in this bed as long as I have."

If Albus Dumbledore wasn't convinced that he was capable of making mistakes before, he was now. Most first years wouldn't have blinked twice before diving into the sweetened oatmeal, the pastries, and assorted breakfast meats. Instead, this child was begging for leniency and promising that all he would need was burned bread and flavorless water? "No mistakes have been made, my boy. You are free to eat whatever you like and however much you want of it. If you run out, we can get you more." the boy looked confused and a bit apprehensive "go on, try the turnover. When I was your age, they tended to be my favorites"

As Harry reached over the tray and picked up the pastry he heard in the back of his mind _"You need your strength, these will taste far better than those potions mister Snape and the nurse had been giving us" _ a smile played at his lips as he bit into the flaky crust. "Lemon curd! This has lemon curd in it!" He blushed as he realized he said that out loud. Three bites and it was gone.

Blue eyes started to twinkle a bit as he watched the boy eat bits and pieces from the plates on the tray. Eventually, as with anyone who has ever stared down a plate of food, it was gone and a little belly was filled. The headmaster waved his wand and the tray was gone leaving the two. "Now mister Potter, I need to know something. Be completely honest with me when I ask you this question. Would you want to return to the Dursleys if you had the option?"

The look that crossed the young child's face said more than started to panic "But, but mister Snape said I wouldn't be going back. Please I will do anything to stay here! I can mop, I can sweep, I can...I can..." he started to hyperventilate.

"Poppy! I need a calming draught now!" Dumbledore shouted, in a flash a small house elf in a nurse's cap was at his side, a bottle in it's hands. Popping the cork, he handed it to the boy and helped him drink. Instantly, the boy relaxed and sagged in the bed. "I am so sorry, my boy. I have wronged you yet again. You shall never return to the Dursleys against your will. I promise you this." The moment soon passed and the pair sat in an awkward silence. "Since you haven't been sorted yet, you will be staying in the guest quarters for the time being. If you would like I can introduce you to some of your professors." The small boy nodded.

[][][][][]

The weeks passed rather quickly. Harry Potter was not used to this level of...boredom. He was used to being told when to do something, where to go to do it, and to always be on his best behavior.

He remembered being told about Herbology and eventually found himself helping out in the greenhouses more than anything. Professor Sprout fell in love with the boy and was thrilled that he seemed to truly have a gift with the plants. Between young mister Potter and what she had been hearing of the scion Longbottom, things would be looking up in the world of Herbology for the foreseeable future.

That's not to say he spent all his days in the dirt and fertilizer. The staff had become quite used to seeing mister Potter and Professor Snape talking about potions meal times when the group would eat at a round communal table in a less formal dining room rather than the great hall. Professor Snape had encouraged Harry to learn as much as he could about the ingredients and to understand what could happen if the ingredients were not properly respected.

The day was upon them. It was the day he was to be sorted and finally get his house assignment. He couldn't sleep and was almost bouncing in his seat at breakfast. Looking over the top of his half moon glasses, Dumbledore smiled as he spoke "It seems that someone is a bit anxious this morning. If I didn't know better, I would think that the glass in front of mister Potter contained Professor Vector's coffee and not the pumpkin juice that I saw him pour" Harry blushed and calmed himself down. "Now now, my boy, after breakfast come to my office and bring your trunk."

Thirty minutes later, the pair were standing in front of the fireplace in the headmaster's office, the young boy holding a handful of floo powder. "When you get to the station, the train will be directly in front of you. Head straight on and find a compartment. The elves made you a lunch, I'm sure there's more than enough if you want to share." He handed over a small basket with a lid. "Well, Harry, are you ready?" The boy grinned _"yes we are"_ he nodded vigorously.

"Platform nine and three quarters!" Harry almost shouted at the fireplace. As the flames turned from orange to green, he stepped through.

[][][][][][][][][][]

**AN: Thought I would end this here. This wound up being longer than I had intended. Again, if you are still with me on this, thank you. Chapter five will be the train ride and possibly the sorting. Not really sure where to place him but I have my leanings. If anyone out there wants to give me some suggestions on different houses for some of the other characters, let me know now and I'll do my best. **


End file.
